heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-02 Crossing Paths
Selina has been in the Big Apple for almost a week now but has barely stepped outside her hotel room, only having gone out long enough to have managed to meet someone but otherwise kept to herself. The bruising is almost entirely gone as is the swelling, the former now easily covered up by make-up and a cleaverly positioned scarf tied about her hair. That combined with her pants suit and confidence which has newly returned might make someone think of Jackie O. A trip about the city has brought her here, lured by the lights which are bright even during the afternoon, a few bags carried along with her. If someone like Tony Stark can't waltz around New York then what's the point of being Tony Stark? The billionaire genius is not at all bothered by the people that stop him and ask for autographs as he makes his way through the streets of his city. He even poses for a couple of pictures, before turning his attention back to his S-Phone and continues texting and walking as if there's nothing that would ever take his attention away from the amazing device that he personally designed and created with his own two han-- is that Jackie O? It pulls his feet to a halt and he ends up sliding the S-Phone back into one of the pockets on his suit, eyebrow raising as he spots the bag-wielding scarf-wearer and he immediately stands himself right in her path.T ony Stark does not settle for not being noticed. Tony's stunt almost gets him ran into, Selina not exactly paying much attention until she finds herself about face to face with Stark. He's known by her, Tony a personality you can't not recognize unless you don't watch the news or read papers, the surprise of his sudden appearance getting her to fluster minutely at the same time she pulls herself up short. The billionaire's given a bit of a look before she smiles, one of those million-dollar smiles he might be used to seeing on those models rumor oft times puts him with. "Look at who it is. Tony Stark. I hope I didn't step on what are undoubtedly fancy shoes..." She leans over, trying to get a look at Tony's feet while standing in such close approximation of him. Stark is just flashing a big ol' smile. "What? These old things?" Obviously, the shoes he's wearing are so far beyond the word expensive that they are likely not even available to the public. That's the kind of fashion consulting that Tony Stark has shopping for him. It really is a gift to be this amazingly wealthy and rich and beyond well dressed. He doesn't miss a beat, though, as he's quite okay with taking a step back to allow those shoes to be admired. "Just something I picked up in Milan. Yesterday." Yes, it's good to throw around countries and whatever else. Being rich is amazing. "Though, I'd be more than willing to show you the rest of my Milan collection. We'd just need to be somewhere a bit more private." Immediately, there's a wink. Tony Stark don't give a F. Oh yes. The charm. That's to be expected as well but Seline doesn't let her smile fade even in the face of Tony being at his most... Tony-ish. "I do not believe that'd be a good idea," she points out slyly. "First off, we just met and secondly..." She winks herself now. "I think I'd be so busy spending my time trying to dodge your advances that I'd not see a single item of clothing." Sel shifts her bags in her arms and offers him a hand, the task not exactly easy to do as she is having to juggle everything else at the same time. "My name is Selina Kyle..." He probably knows the name, assuming he keeps up with Gotham's social elite. "Pleasure meeting you." "I was referring to my tan." Stark admits, though he probably doesn't even have a tan. But he can't just let her get away with volleying back his advances without some sort of rebuttal. But then her hand is being extended and he can't do anything but accept it with a smile. "I know quite a bit about you, Ms. Kyle. Don't you worry about that." It's a lie. But JARVIS can find anything. "For instance, I know that you are not exactly a New Yorker. Am I to assume your visit to the city is not just to see me?" He even adds in a small pout with that query, since it's all about making sure that she weakens to his charms the longer he persists. One thing JARVIS won't be able to tell Tony is that Selina possesses a near-superhuman immunity to men's charms, something she has had to use numerous times while dealing with certain boorish males back home. He might be made to realize that eventually however as she just does not seem to budge no matter how much he might smile, pout or even wink. "No, I am not a New Yorker, nor am I here to see you," she confesses. "I am from Gotham but decided to spend some time in New York City to remove myself from a potentially volatile situation." No details beyond that are given. "So what has the notorious Mister Stark out and about today?" JARVIS needs a Find Women's Weakness Program. Personal Note. "Just getting some air." Stark admits, though the way that's phrased probably means there are other things going on at Stark Industries that probably require his attention but because he's Tony Stark, how the heck could paying attention to his company make any sense. It's just not going to happen. Not right now anyway. "I wish I could say I was out here saving the world, but alas, that ship is not one that's going to sail today, it looks like." Not that Stark is looking for trouble or anything, but the lack of things to go all Iron Man on recently does have him wandering around the city in celebrity status. Which is nowhere near as fun as punching Skrulls in the face. Poor Tony. It has to be rough to be heroically inclined and with nothing evil-like to take care of. It actually has Selina feeling a bit bad for the man. "Give it a few. I'm sure there will be something that'll come up that'll need your attention." There's a twinge of concern when Selina says that. Things seem to hit the fan when such things are spoken. She probably just cursed the poor dear. "If you just jinxed me, I'm going to hunt you down, thank you and then demand some sort of apology if you just threw me under a bus I can't handle." Stark is smiling this entire time, just to make it ever so clear that he's teasing. And then he realizes what he's saying. "Okay, scratch that. There's not a lot that I can't handle." And considering the way his eyebrows are on the verge of waggling, that could be yet another attempt to get his charms all up in the Selina Kyle. "So. Here's the thing. You're going to have to let me buy you dinner. You cannot just waltz into my city and spend all your money in the shops here and not let me take you on a night out on the town. There's so much more to this city than I Heart NY t-shirts." Okay. Invitations to dinner happen on a regular basis for Sel but this time she finds herself not sure how to answer. Normally she'd turn the offer down unless it happens to be from a handsome, rich man or a prospective donor for her charity. But right now she finds herself at a loss. Should she say yes and risk having to fend him off all night or should she say no and eat room service in her room which watching Breakfast At Tiffany's? Okay. Despite her instinct to turn him down she finds herself doing to opposite and she smiles, nodding as well. "How about tomorrow night?" "This is normally the part where I pretend to check my schedule and see if I've got an opening. But because you're you, I'm going to just go right ahead and clear whatever I've got tomorrow night." Stark is smiling, before he's taking a step backwards, as if he's been invading her space way too much. "I know where you're staying." That's not creepy at all. "Shall I come by around seven?" And maybe he doesn't know where she's staying, but he's sure JARVIS can find out. Or something. Stark is not quite the lecher the tabloids try to make him out to be and Selina finds herself warming to the man. No, she is not succumbing to his charms but she is not quite as chilly as she had been just a moment ago. "Alright. I will see you then." Notice of how he doesn't ask for the name of the hotel she is staying at is made but she doesn't think twice on it. Miiiiiiiight have something to do with how she's used to men being able to find that kind of thing out. "Thank you.. er, Tony. Do take care." Stark actually takes on more step and out into the street, where there's a car already waiting for him. He pulls open the door and offers a smile. "Have a wonderful evening, Ms. Kyle." And then he's ducking into the expensive ride, only to close the door behind him. As the car pulls away from the curb, Tony grabs his S-Phone and gets to typing... @IAmIronMan: Hot date tomorrow night. Going to be epic. #GotGame Category:Logs Category:RPLogs